


Make It Up

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Consent Play, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Podfic Welcome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Vanya still feels guilty.





	Make It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the ever wonderful ElectraXT - thank you!

"I still can't get over the fact that you've got powers," said Allison, flopping down onto Vanya's couch, which sank down under her like a friendly marshmallow. 

Vanya opened one eye to glance over at Allison, still holding on to her concentration by the skin of her teeth. Then she lost it, and the three metal balls that she had been levitating crashed down onto her coffee table. "I'm glad you came to visit," she told Allison, "but I need to meditate, and in order to do that, I need to not be distracted."

"Shit, sorry," said Allison, and she bit her lip, her beautiful features twisting up guiltily. "I do appreciate you inviting me over, but if I'm intruding—" 

"No, no," said Vanya. "I'm sorry. Practice ran long, and if I don't meditate, stuff tends to break.”

"Oh," said Allison. "How's all of that been going?" She looked faintly edgy, and her hand went up to her throat. It didn't look like a conscious action. She didn't have a scar— she hadn't had her throat cut in this reality, but she still clearly remembered it. 

Vanya flushed and her power... flexed. She held on, and the pressure that had been building in the air abated. Shame was washing through her, and she tried to ignore it, tried to let it flow through her, like water through the sand.

"So your power has been acting up a lot?" Allison broke in, and Vanya was endlessly grateful. They were both trying so hard to be okay about everything. They were sisters. They were going to _be_ sisters, if it killed them. 

That was a bad choice of words, but still. 

"I've been getting better at controlling it, yeah," said Vanya. "It just takes some practice, you know?"

"Oh, definitely," said Allison. "I'm impressed."

"I keep doing stuff when I'm asleep," said Vanya, and she sighed, leaning back into her couch and scrubbing her face with both hands. Using her power too much always made her head feel too tight, as if it had been stuffed with cement. 

"What kind of stuff?" Allison stretched, her back arching, her fists digging into her lower back. Vanya tried not to stare at the curve of her breasts pushing into her shirt, and the delicate hollow of her throat. Then she glanced up at Allison's face, and caught Allison's grin. 

Allison had seen her looking. Oh _shit_. 

It wasn't the first time she'd been caught looking, and that made it worse. Vanya's whole face turned dark red, and she licked her lips. She stared down her hands. Another weird side effect of being included in the family— she was, if not included, at least considered for the various activities that she'd been excluded from in the old days. She'd heard them all sneaking in and out late at night, and she'd lain in her cold, empty bed. But she was, well, flirted with now. Diego put a hand on her lower back when he was passing by, Klaus draped himself over and sat a little too close with a hand on her thigh, Luther blushed and stuttered, and Allison seemed to finally notice Vanya's eyes on her. 

"Vanya?" Allison jolted Vanya out of her thoughts. Vanya made eye contact again, and blushed harder. 

"Sorry," Vanya said. She tried to keep her eyes on Allison's face. "I, uh, I spaced out." 

"Are you getting enough sleep?" Allison looked concerned. 

"I am," Vanya said quickly. "I'm sleeping great, don't worry. Just if I dream, I sometimes end up levitating things or breaking them." She made a face. "It's one of the reasons why I don't have a mirror in my bedroom anymore." 

"Right," said Allison. "I can't imagine what that would be like— losing control of your power like that."

"It's scary," Vanya, and she tried not to think of the _thud_ of a body hitting a wall, or the wet sound of a knife sliding in, or...

"Vanya," Allison said sharply, and Vanya realized that all the little knickknacks around the place were starting to rattle. 

"I'm sorry," Vanya said. She took a deep breath, trying not to zero in on any one sound, trying not to be distracted by any one thing. 

Allison put a hand on her shoulder, and it was probably supposed to be comforting, but Vanya was just blushing harder. Allison's hand was so warm. "I'm sorry," she said. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" 

"No," Vanya said quickly. "No, no, please stay. I'm sorry that I'm all over the place, usually I'm more ready for visitors, even if I don't have them that—"

Allison put a hand over Vanya's mouth, and Vanya was reminded of seeing Allison doing the same thing to Luther. Her heart was beginning to beat louder in her ears, and she hoped Allison wasn't looking at her too closely. It wasn't too obvious, right?

"It's alright," Allison told her. "I just don't want to put you out."

"You're very much not putting me out, I promise," said Vanya, her voice muffled. 

“Right,” said Allison. She removed the hand from Vanya’s mouth, but it lingered on Vanya’s face. She tucked a piece of hair behind Vanya’s ear, and her skin was so _soft_. 

“Have you ever been able to use your powers on yourself?” Vanya leaned into Allison’s hand, and Allison’s thumb was passing over Vanya’s cheekbone.

“Nope,” said Allison. “I don’t know how that would work.”

“I may be the only person who’s vulnerable to their own powers,” said Vanya, her tone gloomy. “Klaus suffers, but that’s more his power’s influence, not his power itself.” She sighed. Just another way she didn’t fit in with the rest of her family. 

Allison shrugged. “It’s because you’re so powerful,” she said. “At least you’re not like Ben.”

Vanya couldn’t really argue with that. 

“I’ve always been kind of curious about what it would be like to be rumored,” Allison admitted. “You know what it feels like.”

“You only ever really did it to me once, and it was so long ago I don’t really remember,” said Vanya. She caught Allison’s stricken look, and she held both hands up quickly. “I’m not mad,” she added. “This isn’t me being mad at you. Just, y’know, remembering.”

“Right,” said Allison. She didn’t look entirely convinced. She’d rumored their other siblings when they were all kids, the same way Luther had lifted them up, or Diego had thrown things at them. But Vanya had been separate from all of that. She had never been part of any of it, even the nasty pranks. 

“You could rumor me,” Vanya said in a burst. “If you wanted to, I mean. If you, uh, if you felt the urge. If you ever miss rumoring people. I know you don’t do it much anymore.”

“The urge,” Allison echoed. “I mean, I don’t get hit with the sudden urge just to rumor people out of nowhere.” It was her turn to avoid Vanya’s eyes, and Vanya had a feeling that her sister might not have been telling the truth. 

“Right,” said Vanya. She knew the intense hunger that gnawed at her, to use her power whenever she could. Maybe it was different for Allison, since she had been able to use her powers her whole life. “But you could rumor me, and I could tell you what it felt like.” Why was her heart beating so loudly, and why were her palms so sweaty? Why was she suggesting this in the first place? 

“If I rumor you, you can’t say no,” said Allison said slowly. She was sitting up fully, and maybe it was just wishful thinking on Vanya’s end, Allison’s eyes seemed darker.

“I trust you,” said Vanya. “And… hey, the idea of getting to be included in the kind of stuff you guys did when we were kids might be neat.” Her clit began to throb, a steady desperate beating between her legs. She wanted to press her thighs together, to shift in her seat, but that would be giving too much away. 

Allison shot her a look that was entirely too canny. “I heard a rumor,” she said, and it echoed in Vanya’s ears, “that you told me what you’re really thinking.” 

A wave of warmth passed over Vanya, and a compulsion trailed after it, like the train of a wedding dress. “I want to touch your breasts,” she said. 

Oh god, she’d just said that out loud, and now Allison was looking at her like she wanted to start laughing. “That wasn’t what I was expecting you to say,” said Allison, “but not unexpected. You’re just as bad as the boys. How long have you wanted that?”

“I…” Vanya licked her lips. 

“Do you want me to rumor you?” Allison’s voice had an edge to it like she was excited, or scared, or something. 

“I’m surprised you’re asking me that,” said Vanya. She still had the warmth of Allison’s rumor soaking through her mind, like a warm cup of coffee sitting in her belly. “I thought you didn’t do that anymore.”

“It’s different if you want it,” said Allison. “Although is there anything you don’t want?” There was another implication to what Allison was asking, but Vanya wasn’t picking up on it, for whatever reason. 

“I’ll want it if you rumor me,” said Vanya. Why was this so shameful? To want to do things she didn’t want to, as long as Allison made her want it. Her stomach was seizing up.

“Right,” said Allison, and now her expression was thoughtful. “Anything?”

“Anything,” Vanya echoed. _I hope she doesn’t ask me to jump out a window_ , she thought fleetingly. _I’d probably do it happily, too_. 

“I heard a rumor that you stood up in front of me,” said Allison. 

Vanya stood up. Her knees acted before her brain could catch up, and then she was back to herself, and Allison was looking up at her.

“Why were you looking at my breasts?” Allison leaned forward, her elbows on her thighs. Vanya could see straight down the front of her shirt.

“I…” Vanya stammered. “They’re…” Her mind was completely blank.

“I heard a rumor you told me,” said Allison. 

“I want to touch them,” said Vanya.

“How do you want to touch them?” Allison’s eyes were on Vanya’s, and Vanya couldn’t look away.

“A lot,” Vanya said. 

“I heard a rumor you touched me the way you wanted to,” said Allison, and Vanya’s hands were reached out and grabbing at Allison’s breasts before the echoes had even died down. They were heavy and warm, and the fabric of Allison’s shirt was soft. She squeezed them, just hard enough to feel the softness. She pinched Allison’s nipples. This close, she could smell whatever Allison put in her hair. Allison’s eyes were so close to Vanya’s own that Vanya thought she might drown in them. 

“What do you want, Vanya,” Allison said.

“I don’t know,” Vanya said. She wasn’t sure if she didn’t know, or if she just wanted to be rumored again. Her feelings were churning in her guts like a blender on high. 

“I heard a rumor that you told me what you wanted,” said Allison, and it wormed its way through Vanya’s head, and her heart seemed to climb up her throat and out of her mouth. 

“I want you to hurt me,” Vanya babbled, and where had that come from? She didn’t want to let all of that out. “I hurt you so badly, Allison, and I deserve to be hurt, except I can’t ask for that because you’re not supposed to ask someone you hurt for that kind of repentance, but—” 

Allison kissed Vanya on the mouth, sweet and hot and nasty. Her lipstick tasted waxy and her tongue was velvety against Vanya’s own. She swallowed down the words that were still spilling out of Vanya’s mouth, and Vanya fancied she could feel Allison’s jaw working, swallowing down more of it. But she was still kneading at Allison’s breasts, pulling on Allison’s nipples, then twisting them, and she liked the way Allison was shaking against her. Which she shouldn’t have liked, which was—

“Hey.” Allison’s hands were on either side Vanya’s face, keeping their foreheads together. “You shouldn’t ever play poker. Your face gives everything away.” She rubbed noses with Vanya, and then she kissed her again, sweet and languid. When they pulled apart, Vanya was pretty sure that she was melting. 

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said, and her eyes darted away from Allison’s. She didn’t know if she wanted Allison to know all of the thoughts racing through her head— at least, until she could sort them out for herself. 

“Don’t be,” said Allison. “I heard a rumor you told me what you’re feeling.”

Vanya’s knees were going weak. “I’m scared,” she said. “I’m scared of my powers, I’m scared that you hate me for what I did to you, I’m scared that I’ll do something wrong, something that will make you hate me, and then it’ll be like before, only worse, because you were trying, but then you’ll—”

More kissing, and it was wetter this time, more fervent. Allison's hands left Vanya’s face, to go to Vanya’s hands, shoving them under her shirt. Vanya was groping Allison’s breasts through her bra, and Vanya could feel Allison’s heart beating against her palm, Allison’s hard nipple through the thin lace. The beat of it was filling Vanya’s senses up, and the steady thud of it was already starting to take over the rest of Vanya’s senses, and the floor was vibrating, just a bit. She wanted to yank her hand away, but she wanted to touch Allison more, and the rumor seemed to be listening to that more than to her logical brain. She pushed her hands under the cups of Allison’s bra, forcing them up and over her breasts, and she held them in her hands, her knuckles knobbly lumps against the fabric of Allison’s shirt. 

“Why are you so scared, Vanya?” Allison’s hands ran up and down Vanya's back, and they were as hot as brands, even through Vanya's shirt. 

"I'll hurt you again," Vanya whispered. It seemed shameful to admit to that while she was touching Allison so intimately. “I’ll lose control and it’ll… it’ll go bad.” She sniffled, and oh _no_ , there were tears— actual tears slipping down her face, off of her chin, along her jaw, leaving dark spots on Allison’s shirt.

“No,” said Allison, and she put her hands over Vanya’s, so that Vanya was holding on tighter to her breasts. Forcing Vanya’s palm right over her heartbeat, and the steady beat of it was thundering its way up Vanya’s arm, up into Vanya’s head, and Vanya’s power was answering it, the _thud-thud-thud_ echoing through her head. She was aware, peripherally, of the dishes in the cupboard rattling. 

“I’ve got you,” Allison said. “You’re safe. I promise.”

“I’ll do it again,” Vanya said, and her voice cracked. “I will, I’m sorry.” She pulled on Allison’s nipples, and a little shiver of arousal shivered in her stomach as Allison arched into it. The arousal mixed with disgust and the panic continued to rise in the back of Vanya’s throat. 

“Do what?” Allison’s hands traveled up Vanya’s arms, to cradle her elbows. Vanya could hear the air rushing in and out of her lungs, the various organic noises of Allison’s stomach. Her hearing had gotten much more acute since she’d gotten off of her medication, and it seemed to become more focused when she was especially emotional.

“Hurt you,” Vanya sobbed, and god, it was full on blubbering now, ugly crying that was no doubt turning her whole face red. Allison cried pretty— Vanya had seen it, although now she was thinking of _when_ she’d seen Allison cry, and she was beginning to cry harder, while still holding Allisons’ breasts, and that made it more ridiculous, somehow. The rumbling from the cupboards was getting louder, and Vanya heard something shatter. 

“Vanya,” Allison said, and her hands were on Vanya’s face again, her palms against Vanya’s cheeks, her fingers in Vanya’s hair, “I need you to calm down. It’s okay. I promise, baby, it’s okay.”

Vanya cried harder, and now her hands were on Allison’s stomach, pressing into the softness of it. She couldn’t seem to stop. All of her feelings were bubbling out of her and everything in the room was shaking. She could smell Allison’s blood in the air again, the shock of red against the white shirt, the—

“I heard a rumor you stopped crying,” Allison said.

Vanya’s knees gave out, and the crying abruptly stopped. 

“Oh,” Vanya said. Her voice was rough. 

“You said sorry,” Allison said, and she stroked Vanya’s cheeks with her thumbs, along the line of Vanya’s cheekbone, the delicate skin under Vanya’s eye. “You don’t need to keep apologizing.”

“Allison, I… I tried to take away your powers,” Vanya said, and she was shaking now, shaking so hard that her teeth were chattering. “I tried to _kill_ you Allison, and I, then I believed all of that bullshit that Leonard or Harold or whoever he was fed me, and—”

“You feel like you owe me? An apology, or something more like that?” Allison didn’t seem to be willing to let Vanya finish a sentence. Vanya wasn’t really going to complain— it was probably for her own good. 

Vanya nodded, biting her lip to keep more apologies from spilling out. 

“Well then,” said Allison. “Do it.”

“What?” Vanya blinked at her. 

“Do it,” Allison, said. “Make it up to me.”

‘What?” Vanya repeated. 

“Make it up to me,” Allison repeated. “You can make it up to me.”

“But I never thought of…” Vanya’s tongue was thick in her mouth. She’d thought of “making it up” as an abstract concept, but she’d never thought of doing it, let alone what it would mean. Let alone _how_.

“I heard a rumor you made it up to me,” said Allison. Another wave of heat passed over Vanya, like sinking into a hot bath. She would make it up to Allison. 

She got down on her knees and she looked up into Allison’s face. Allison’s face, which was the most beautiful she’d ever seen. Allison’s hands were in her hair, and she nuzzled into Allison’s belly, kissing it— kissing the waistband of Allison’s pants, the button at the fly. She wasn’t thinking as she fumbled the button open, then tried to push them down. 

“Make it up,” she whispered, and the words were beating through her head like a metronome. Her power was there, on the periphery of her mind, but she was holding on to it. She pulled on Allison’s pants, tried to pull them down— her whole mind was taken up with “make it up” and it was hard to think of anything else. _Make it up_.

Allison’s hips were lifting up, and Vanya yanked Allison’s pants down, taking Allison’s panties with it. And .there was Allison’s cunt, right in front of her face. She could smell Allison— salt, musk, heat, woman. She leaned forward, and she kissed Allison’s mound. Allison’s pubic hair was soft against her lips. She licked Allison’s clit and Allison shuddered against her. 

_Make it up make it up make it up make it up_ and this was a lot more than Vanya would normally do on a first date, if this counted as a first date. Vanya’s body seemed to be moving on autopilot. She wrapped her lips around Allison’s clit and sucked, her tongue flicking along the tip, and Allison spasmed under her. 

“Fuck, Vanya,” Allison panted, and she gasped as Vanya’s fingers slid into her. She was squeezing tight around them. More of her arousal gushed out from between Vanya’s fingers, and Vanya leaned in to kiss her clit again, then lick it. She licked and sucked, and the throbbing of Allison’s heart, the rush and whoosh of Allison’s breath, all of it was filling her whole head. She was going to make it up to Allison. She was going to make Allison come.

“You’re doing such a good job, Vanya. You’re doing… such… oh, _fuck_ , you’re good at this, I… oh…” The compulsion was still filling Vanya, as Allison’s pussy clenched her tighter, and then Allison was coming against her, inner muscles squeezing her hard enough that it was starting to hurt. 

_make it up make it up make it up make it_

Vanya kept licking. She began to thrust in earnest, and Allison’s knees were on her shoulders now, Allison’s heels digging into her sides. She licked around her fingers, her tongue darting over Allison’s asshole, then moving back to her clit again. She sucked and licked, until Allison was freezing against her again, and then there was more shuddering, and wetness gushed out of Allison, to trickle down Vanya’s wrist. 

_make it up make it up make it up make_

Vanya’s mouth was on Allison’s clit again, as Allison was still twitching from the aftershocks. She’d added a third finger at some point, and Allison was full on _thrashing_ now, she was gasping, humping into Vanya’s hand. She came again, after who knew how long, but Vanya’s wrist was getting tired and her jaw was sore. But she hadn’t made it up. She hadn’t, she had to keep going, she had to make it up to Allison, she had to—

“I heard a rumor,” said Allison, and her voice echoed through Vanya’s head, “that you were forgiven.”

And the screaming in Vanya’s head— the screaming that had been in her head for who even knew how long— went quiet. It was so quiet that it was frightening, looking up at Allison with wide eyed, Allison’s arousal dripping down her chin.

“It’s okay,” said Allison. “It’s okay. It’s completely okay. I promise. Okay?” 

Her words seemed to echo like a balloon being popped in a cathedral. There wasn’t any space for Vanya to say anything— she just nodded her head, and she hoped that was enough.


End file.
